


Peach Soup

by feeniecchi



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers up to the start of File 11, they both go by akira but m!akira is never mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeniecchi/pseuds/feeniecchi
Summary: Her brown eyes spotted a familiar peachy design and she couldn't help herself but let out a tiny groan.“Please don't tell you got scammed and got anotherPeach Soup XLagain.”Akira watched her brother stop in his tracks, how he held the bag wide open by the straps to stare at the contents before looking her dead in the eye and replying:“Alright, I won't.”___________________________________The twins share a moment together before going on their final mission.





	Peach Soup

**Author's Note:**

>   
music mood for this piece: [Mikotoba Susato: Serenade](https://youtu.be/xAEJzrzfLlk)

Akira felt exhausted after these past few weeks.  
Everything felt like such a mess. Finding out about the clones, becoming one with your Legion and trying to nearly kill your own brother. Being simply replaced by Yoseph and thrown away like some sort of used toy...  
But now she was at least together with her brother again.  
And sitting here in Zone 9, in his and Hal's tiny base on this old bed while everyone had been so warm and welcoming...

It truly tugged on her heartstrings.

The moment she had woken up and had been greeted by a smiling Olive and her stoic brother trying his best not to fret over his sister all whilst Hal was hovering near her twin to check on her vitals she had felt this warm sensation of home in her chest.  
Neuron used to be home to her.  
Back then when her father was still with them.

The moment Max had been taken out of their lives all too soon, Neuron became a cold place.

Not even the presence of Jin and Alicia, who themselves took a long while to get back on their feet after their loss, helped the place to feel any warmer.  
And with her brother suddenly having all the attention on himself and the only one controlling a Legion he had felt so far away from her. So unreachable.  
He seemed to be getting by fine without her, interacting with others without having much of the need to talk and everyone quickly learning how to read her older twin.  
Although it had always been her to speak in his place, always by his side and making sure the adults around them heard him out as well.  
But she had seen how well he got along with everyone. She would often see him hang out with Joey, who understood him without the need to talk a single word. He would often check up on Mitsuru who was a constant visitor at the Medical Bay and bring him a drink to stay hydrated.  
Hanging out with Avery by the vending machines, who would excitedly buy her brother another drink to try out, always giddy to see another reaction from her twin.

She had felt so unneeded.

Especially when he had decided to go on his secret mission in Sector V with Hal. When Akira had heard what he had done, she had been furious.  
Her brother had barely known the guy and put all of his trust into that flimsy yellow drone without even second-guessing what they were about to do.  
So when Hal had been fired and her brother brought back to Neuron only to land in solitary she honestly had thought they both had deserved their punishment.  
A time out would help her brother to come back to his senses, she had thought back then.

But now she realized how wrong she had been.

Akira felt foolish for having put so much faith into such a despicable man like Yoseph.  
Foolish for doubting her brother and Hal, who her twin had believed from the first second and had been right all along.  
She sighed, suddenly feeling slightly depressed after having reminisced what happened in this short period of time and for having doubted her brother's judgment.  
Watching from her sitting position on the creaky bed, her brown eyes focused on Hal buzzing out of the room as her legs dangled off the edge of the bed.  
Everyone had been so nice to her and caring about her that she felt bad for not helping with any of the preparations that were currently going on but the moment she even dared to set foot outside of the room Olive was already on her trail, telling her to just finally lie down and rest or so God help her, she would force her down herself.

Akira had seen that woman wield a gun so she knew that the pink-haired woman wasn't just bluffing.

As though he had answered her cries of boredom, her older twin entered the room with a plastic bag after greeting Hal over his shoulder.  
She couldn't help but smile when she saw her brother himself give a small smile after having interacted with the yellow drone.  
Returning his attention to his sister, he gave a tiny wave before making his way to the table to sat down the items he had brought in.  
“I got us something to drink and some snacks,” he announced as he started to empty the plastic bag. He retrieved one can of Golden Tea and handed it to Olive and a Lappy Special for Brenda to lift her mood followed.  
The pink-haired woman gave him a grateful smile and thanked him before making her way upstairs to Brenda.  
And after that, he pulled out a... Fishy Water for himself, of course.

“You know, you're literally gonna die of a heart attack if you keep on drinking that... _ stuff, _ ” Akira joked with a teasing smile and got a nonchalant shrug as an answer but those brown eyes of her twin twinkled with mischief.  
The younger twin had seen this man eat a still wrapped microwave hot dog that he had gotten from underneath the couch, that had been God knows how old, once. He had just eaten it like it was nothing.  
Then again she had watched Max eat a burger that he had picked off the floor during patrol so she knew very well where those traits came from.

She was still not sure how they both survived so long with those eating habits.

Akira watched him pull out an Extra-Bitter Coffee and placed it right next to his drink.  
“Is that for... Hal? You know he can't drink that,” the brunette pointed out and was rewarded with another shrug. The older twin looked at the canned, still warm coffee and muttered softly: “It's the thought that counts.”  
The woman blinked a few times, bewildered by the nearly meek display that her brother was giving her before smiling widely once the realization hit her.

Oh God, he was so _smitten._

Her brother had always been on the nurturing side. While he had trouble with remembering important dates and names, he made up with remembering people's faces in an instant, what others liked, caring around meds and snacks in case anybody needed any and always was ready to listen to the troubles of other people.  
Which is why she would often lose him during missions since he got sidetracked easily by buying a random kid some ice cream or adopting another cat for their dad's safe house.

“Stop that,” he huffed fully knowing what her look meant and threw one of the snacks that he had bought at her head, which only caused her to burst out in giggles.  
Unwrapping the melonpan, she quickly disposed of it by stuffing it all into her mouth in one go and sighing in content as she felt it fill her stomach.  
The older twin only shook his head in dismay as he watched her inhale her food before reaching into the bag to pull out Akira's drink.  
Her brown eyes spotted a familiar peachy design and she couldn't help herself but let out a tiny groan.

“Please don't tell you got scammed and got another_ Peach Soup XL _**again **.”

Akira watched her brother stop in his tracks, how he held the bag wide open by the straps to stare at the contents before looking her dead in the eye and replying:  
“Alright, I won't.”

She tried her hardest to contain her laughter with one hand as her shoulders shook from keeping it within her body.  
Akira felt her brother punch one of them softly before he sat down beside her on the mattress. She felt it dip under his weight once his body was fully settled down and he handed her her drink after placing the bag with the snacks on the ground.  
The younger twin tried her best not to make a face as she watched the other open his drink and take a sip from it.

“You're really too nice, bro,” Akira said and saw her brother tilt his head to the side in confusion.  
“I mean, you knew she was fooling you again but still helped her out with getting the stuff she wanted,” she explained and the other stared at his drink as though he was having trouble with finding the right reply.  
“I don't mind helping,” he muttered and Akira huffed in merriment.   
The _ 'Of course you don't' _went unsaid and a comfortable silence filled the room as both sat there in peace, with Akira enjoying her drink while her brother was reaching for one snack after another.

“So, you and the guy in red upstairs then?” she broke the silence with a grin and watched him nearly choke on his food before she continued, “He's _ soooo _in love with you, it's disgusting–”

“Akira.”

“I saw how he checked your butt out when he passed this room, I think he liked what he saw.”

“_ Akira _.”

He threw an empty and crumpled wrapper at her with a slight scowl. She gave an amused snort in return as she watched her brother's cheek flush slightly in embarrassment before stealing her can and taking a sip of her Peach Soup.  
She stole her drink back and grinned against the can, which only earned her a confused stare from her brother. She just dismissed him with a wave of her hand and watched him shrug before chugging his Fishy Water in one go.

It took all of her will power not to gag in response.

Akira truly hoped that the slight buzzing that she heard from the hallway was Hal.   
Perhaps hearing that her brother had another admirer would get their cute little romance going.  
After all of this was over, of course.

The brunette hadn't felt that at ease since their father had disappeared. With all the work and stress they have been through lately...  
Sitting here with her brother on an old creaky bed, sharing snacks and talking about crushes, teasing and joking with each other. It was easy to smile like this despite the situation they were in.  
With him, Olive, Brenda and Hal...

It felt like home.

Maybe they could even stay here, get Jin and Alicia to live here as well. Help to rebuild Sector 5 as a whole.   
She could already envision how they would join in on teasing her brother about his crush.  
Knowing Jin he'd somehow manage to coax Hal out of his hiding place and cook the Engineers favorite foot to boot.  
Alicia would have 'the talk' about not hurting her _son_, her brother had told her all about how flustered the older woman had gotten over announcing her motherly feelings for them, before coddling Hal as well.

They could be a family.

Akira felt her heart squeeze at that thought, a pleasant sensation in her chest.  
She knew it was but a silly idea and the chances of this scenario happening were next to zero but one could dream.  
  
Silently, she watched Hal fly into the room with Olive trailing after him. She gave Akira's brother a thumbs up and a wink for having successfully cheered Brenda up, who returned the gesture with a stoic face as he munched on another snack.  
Hal noticed the coffee can on the table and she watched her twin immediately tell the drone that it was his drink.  
“Thanks but... I can't really drink it like this,” Hal said apologetically with a disappointed smile and slightly dropped his shoulders, the hologram flickering slightly with the motion.  
“I know, I just didn't want you to feel left out,” he told the drone and she saw Hal's pale face grow darker before he shut off the projection of his own image, fearing that he might embarrass himself if they were able to see his reactions.  
Amused, Akira listened to Hal's stuttering over the speakers and her brother's slightly confused but reassuring words.

  
“Hal, are you crying?” Olive asked over as she snacked on a candy bar and looked at the drone with amusement written all over her face.  
“I'm n-not crying!” Hal tried his best to cover up his sobs but his quivering voice gave him away.  
He simply wasn't used to someone looking after him like that so whenever the older twin managed to show Hal how much he cared about him in the weirdest ways, he couldn't help himself but get emotional.

Akira smiled as she watched her older brother try to calm Hal down, still not understanding why the other was crying while Olive tried her best not to tease her friends too much.

Oh, how Akira wished for their dad to see how much his son has grown.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much;;;;
> 
> this fic was sponsored by my yearning for sibling interaction, my need for the peeps at the zone9 base to interact with akira more and akira herself being a subtle wingman.  
i also loved zone9/sector5 so much and am totally not mad that we cant stay there anymore :)))
> 
> also pls check out @nochesmiles on tumblr and their cute [fanart](https://nochesmiles.tumblr.com/post/187561098614/baby-akiras-i-had-a-few-headcanons-towards-the-end).  
their headcanons aligned perfectly with mine and influenced some of male akira's behaviour bc it fits perfectly chefskiss
> 
> [yell at me over here on me tumblr!!](https://feeniecchi.tumblr.com/) or on my twitter!!


End file.
